


i'll fit to you in waves, baby

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Clones, Cockwarming, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Obsession MV inspired, Self-cest, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation, clone-cest, idk even know what this is, implied X-EXO/Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: suhø winning junmyeon as war loot for himself and his team x-exo [pwp]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	i'll fit to you in waves, baby

Junmyeon has been used already when Suhø returns, late at night.

The scent of soap and shampoo clinging to his other self are deceiving but not quite enough to cover the truth. But Suhø appreciates that Junmyeon showers, because that's what he's been told to do. Suhø likes having him clean, and he likes Junmyeon following orders even better.

The way Junmyeon raises himself from the bedsheets is beautiful, almost graceful in its language of defeat. Their bodies respond perfectly to each other whenever this close, one half waiting for the other to claim. Suhø takes hold of Junmyeon's chin, tilting until he looks up at him.

"Did you make the others happy today, little Junmyeonnie?"

There is no need to ask, really, because Suhø sees Junmyeon leaking even with his hole plugged, wet cum running down his bare thighs even now. His other self doesn't reply immediately. Instead he moves from the bed to the floor kneeling, as is expected of him.

"Yes, master," Junmyeon answers eventually, nuzzling his face through the fabric above Suhø's cock, and Suhø can't help but run his fingers through that vibrant red hair, identical to his own.

The submission is what gets to Suhø the most, and Junmyeon has been such a good pet for him. There is just that ineffable surge of power, seeing your own reflection at your feet, offering you the world. Not to mention dominating another leader, cherished oh so much by the precious members of EXO. And Suhø decided he would have it all, on that day he had stolen Junmyeon away from his team and bound him to theirs.

He tugs at a handful of backstrands until his other self stares up at him through his lashes, eyes impossibly dark already.

"Lay down and spread your legs for master, too."

Forever bending to his will, Junmyeon does it in a heartbeat, lying with his back down on the bed again. He grips the back of his knees, holding himself up and open for Suhø to see. The display is absolutely debauched, the plug still slotted inside Junmyeon's rim, red and puffy and shiny with cum.

Suhø can't help the smirk but doesn't waste any more time, discarding any unnecessary clothes quickly and sliding close and in between. Junmyeon whines when their cocks brush against each other, and Suhø is greedy to swallow the sound in a kiss. He hushes him with sweet nothings even when he actually works to coax more noises out of Junmyeon. Suhø noses at his neck while grinding their hips together, creating that delicious friction.

For having identitcal bodies, they seem to blend together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces made to fit. Like Suhø was always meant to own that space in between Junmyeon's thighs.

Suhø smiles against his skin when he notices Junmyeon getting more desperate, gasping non-stop and writhing under him to match his motions. He holds him down by the waist just to be mean, decides to suck and bite a mark above his collarbone as a reward instead. It has his other self keening, and Suhø finally lets up, hovering above to admire his work.

Junmyeon always looks beautiful like this, completely wrecked yet still needy for more. Damp strands of hair clinging to his forehead, panting in heavy breaths and hazy eyes gazing up at him, Junmyeon begs to Suhø without words.

This is the spoil Suhø won in their war.

He reaches down one hand, pushes the plug in, cruelly, just to hear Junmyeon moan. Shoves the cum of his members back inside just to remind him where, _who_ he belongs to now.

"Such a good boy," Suhø murmurs, playing with the plug around his hole some more, knowing that Junmyeon's still sensitive. Yet the high-pitched wails go ignored. "A pretty fucktoy for master and all of his team, aren't you, Junmyeonnie?"

Junmyeon only whimpers, responds by grinding down on Suhø's fingers instead. But Suhø is careful not to give him anything if he isn't answered to properly. He pulls out the plug without warning, leaving his other self empty and on the brink of crying for a few moments.

Junmyeon squirms in clear discomfort but Suhø feigns disinterest, pretends to focus solely on the cum gushing out of his other self. "Say what want, pet."

He hears nothing but Junmyeon's heavy breaths, smells nothing but sex in the room. Locks gazes with Junmyeon's eyes which are completely lost to lust. Suhø feels a wave of anticipation, his cock stirring in interest but he can control himself. Has to when it means Junmyeon will bend and submit.

"Please fuck me, master. Please use me for the only thing I'm good for."

Satisfied, Suhø sits back up on his heels. "Turn around."

Junmyeon rushes to obey his command, scrambling on all fours when Suhø suddenly pulls him back up in a sitting position as well, holds him against his own body, arms wrapped securely around his other self's chest. Indulging a little, Suhø scatters meaningless kisses over the back of Junmyeon's ear, his shoulders and nape before he leans his forehead against trembling flesh.

He sinks himself into Junmyeon's welcoming heat without any more preamble, and they both moan in tandem.

Suhø stays still inside for a moment to let them both adjust before he starts rocking his hips. The slide is easy, with Junmyeon still being wet from having been fucked earlier, the warm slick his X-members left behind enveloping Suhø's cock.

Soon enough they find a natural rhythm, the sound of Suhø's thrusts accompanied by an endless string of Junmyeon's moans, losing himself in the pleasure. Suhø revels in the power of feeling his other self shaking violently against his body, tiny hands feverishly clinging to his thighs, anything that will ground him. But he's far from being done, wants to bask in the pretty sounds Junmyeon makes a little longer.

Suhø braces one arm behind him on the mattress and leans back, the rolls of his hips changing to a new angle so that he's pistoning into Junmyeon a little upwards, making sure to hit his prostate with mean precision every time. Junmyeon's voice hitches and breaks at the sensation, mindless words tumbling out before they can even form a coherent thought.

It doesn't take long before Junmyeon is riding his ass back on Suhø's cock, greedily chasing his orgasm on his own. Suhø just huffs out a laugh and lets him have this, lets his other self do as he pleases for once because the grazing on his dick is just too good to pass up.

"That's right. Make master feel good. Be a good slut for me."

He lets his head fall back and they groan together as one again. He reaches for Junmyeon's throat then and pulls back, squeezes on his windpipe. It has Junmyeon's wet sobs become choked off, more desperate, and Suhø absolutely loves it, the way he sounds and looks as he keeps bouncing on his cock, back arched beautifully.

It always reminds Suhø of how Junmyeon looked like during their first confrontation, when Junmyeon almost drowned in Suhø's water. His other half had been so confused, not being in control of his own element, stripped away of his very power. Sex is only a mere imitation of just how pervasive _that_ had felt like.

A surge of possessiveness washes over him at that, and Suhø wants more. In a flash he has Junmyeon pinned face-down to the mattress, using the weight of his own body to keep him there. He snakes a hand underneath to wrap it around Junmyeon's cock, stroking and pumping as he starts fucking into him harder and with more fervor.

"Come for me, sweet Junmyeonnie. Come with master," Suhø chants into Junmyeon's ear, egged on by the muffled screams against the pillows, Suhø's own breath pretty labored at this point.

Junmyeon squirms and cries, being such a good obedient pet, and fleetingly Suhø regrets that he didn't make it to the base sooner. Wishes he could have watched his beloved members as they took Junmyeon apart like this. And gotten off to it. He suffocates a moan by biting down hard on his other self's shoulder, holding him down by the neck as he fucks frantically, again and again and again until he reaches the end of his release.

His vision bleeds into white for a moment when he feels himself in that place of bliss. Suhø is so far gone that he even misses Junmyeon spilling in his hand. After all the times they had done this together, Suhø learned that Junmyeon always comes quietly, as if the sensation is too overwhelming and he is keeping it all to himself.

It's a lot like Junmyeon is with all things, really. They are polar opposites, two sides of the same coin, yet Suhø thinks they are truly nothing alike. Sometimes Junmyeon looks at him with so much kindness and compassion, intermingled with devastating hurt and it doesn't make sense.

Suhø's team has taken him away from his group, his family, yet all Junmyeon does is give. Give, give, give in a way that makes Suhø wonder when he's gonna bottom out.

They lie face to face to each other on the bed afterwards, with Suhø's cock still buried inside Junmyeon. Suhø deemed this a bad idea from the very start, but Junmyeon has a way of being insistent with certain things, too. The touches, for example, the calming circles on his back when he believes Suhø has already fallen asleep.

Comfort is something _Junmyeon_ needs, not Suhø.

Junmyeon is the one who needs that, with the way his eyes are always so full of loneliness, longing helplessly for his own team members. Suhø once taunted him that they probably used to fuck him like Suhø's members are doing him now, since all Junmyeon seems to be made for is having his holes filled. And Junmyeon had cried for days at that, quietly and miserably, which had Suhø's insides twisting in ugly, disgusting knots.

These days he makes sure to not mention EXO around Junmyeon again when he can help it, but he knows he will never ever be able to erase their rivals from Junmyeon's heart.

Suhø vowed to destroy all of their enemies, and he shouldn't really care, but being close to Junmyeon does things, his other self's weakness infecting him like a disease, crawling under his skin with every touch.

Junmyeon's pain should be nothing to him, so why does theirs matter so much to Junmyeon?

"Sleep, Junmyeon. Let them try fighting for you tomorrow again," Suhø whispers against his lips before closing his eyes, and he doesn't know why. All he hopes for is that his feelings are less of a mess the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> idk why i wrote this but.. happy bday ksoo?  
> *nervous laugh*  
> inspired by roguemyeon's art on twt  
> i really loved their ideas especially the dynamic between both suhos but i'm not sure if they would appreciate this extremely nsfw take on it though  
> so pls, you don't need to notify them sdhhjjk


End file.
